Theres Something Different About The New Girl
by linzzy33
Summary: What happens when Chase's step sister comes to PCA? What secret is she hiding and who will it affect the most?


Chapter 1:

It was a normal day at PCA. Logan, Chase and Michael were hangin' around their room after class when they heard a knock on their door.

Michael said "it's open."

A girl walked in, about 13 but short with brown curly shoulder length hair they had never seen her before but apparently she knew Chase.

"Hey chase, I need to borrow few bucks" she said

"You just got 10 $ two days ago, and your allowance comes in a couple days. Why do you need cash?" Chase asked

"Well I was getting some 1$ bills out but then the wind flew the 5$ bill right out and it kinda fell into some guys slushy thing. True story, I promise."

"Okay, here you go." He said and handed the girl a 5$ bill.

"Hey Michael, oh, you must be Logan. Nice to finally meet you"

"How-". He was cut off by Zoey and Lola entering their room.

"I'll see you around guys" the girl said and was about to walk out when Zoey stopped her.

"Who are you cos I've never seen you around but apparently you know them."

The girl laughed a little, "no need to worry, Chase is my step brother, our parents got married last spring but I was living in England and wanted to finish the year over there but move back to the states the next year. I'll see you around maybe." And the girl turned and left.

Zoey and Lola talked with the boys a bit and then left to go work on their homework.

"So who was that girl who came in and got 5 $ off you?" Logan asked as he grabbed a blix from the fridge. (The girl had told Zoey about her outside of their room)

"Oh, that's my step-sister Tateum, call her Tate though, she hates Tateum. She lived in England but her dad moved her over here when he married my mom. She's pretty cool, athletic, but not a tomboy, I made the mistake of calling her one- remember Michael at the wedding, ya, don't call her a tomboy." Chase replied thinking back to that horrible moment.

"Wait, Michael went to the wedding? Why wasn't I invited?"

"I did invite you dude, but you didn't hear it apparently."

"Oh, wait; was that the thing that sounded too stupid to matter?"

"Ya that would be it."

It was getting close to dinner time so they all headed towards SushiRox.

When they got there they saw Zoey and Lola sitting there with Tate. The boys walked up to the table and said hi. Tate turned, said hey and then excused herself, grabbed her bags and headed off.

When the boys sat down, Zoey turned to Chase and said, "She's really nice, how long have you known her?"

Chase replied, "After our parents met, we kinda had to get along. It wasn't hard though. She's really cool."

Lola added her thoughts on the girl to, "Did you know she was in one of the plays in London when she was 5 years old? She only has like lived one of my dreams."

Then the friends continued talking about the upcoming year and Zoey told chase that Tate was switching to her and Lola's room because there was a mix up in dorm assignments, and then continued their conversation. They finished dinner and went their separate days. Meanwhile, in the deserted drama hall, Tate was strumming on her guitar, a new song that she had written and was going to take it to her manager on the weekend when she could. Tateum was making an album that was going to be released the next spring. She had a movie coming out around January so the posters weren't up yet, and she had decided she won't have a secret identity but would still continue her normal life as much as she could. That's why the only people who knew about her music or movie were her immediate family and her dad's parents. After getting a rhythm on her guitar, she started to sing

_As i watch my world go by_

_Everything fone in the blink of an eye_

_But one thing that i got forever _

_You my best friend now til never_

_I got you and you got me_

_Thats just how its supposed to be _

_Never again will we be lonely _

_Cos you and i babe we ain't phonies_

_On vacatioin your on my mind_

_If i loose thought i just rewind_

_The memories we're mad as friends _

_Or the ones we'll make til the end_

_I got you and you got me_

_Thats just how its supposed to be _

_Never again will we be lonely _

_Cos you and i babe we ain't phonies_

_You with me _

_Has made me happy_

_I never wanna loose_

_What we've come to_

_When we get mad we just pretend_

_That it never happened and we're friends again_

_I got you and you got me_

_Thats just how its supposed to be _

_Never again will we be lonely _

_Cos you and i babe we ain't phonies_

_I got you, i got you_

_And you got me and you got me_

_I think this is where were meant to be_

She finished the song, stopped the recording and then put her guitar back in her case. Tate loved singing and playing her guitar but the deadline was a lot of pressure. She sighed as she headed to her dorm. Not expecting Lola and Zoey back she walked in with her guitar swinging and she was humming the new song as she entered her shared room. Both Lola and Zoey were sitting in chairs when she walked in and looked at her guitar strangely.

"You play guitar?" Zoey asked her

Tate turned beet red "um… ya a bit. Um I gotta go see Chase. Bye." She ran out of the room and left her guitar by the door.

Tate ran to Chase's dorm and barged inside. "Chase I ne- Oh its just you Logan, is Chase here?"

Logan didn't look up from his magazine, "does it look like it?"

She stood in the door impatiently "so where is he"

Still looking down, "Does it look like I know?"

"Ugh, you don't have to be so complicated you know!" and she huffed out.

Logan chuckled to himself and then went back to reading his magazine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Tate was looking around campus for chase, Zoey and Lola started to move her guitar to Tate's bed, a business card fell out that was from Tate's agent. Zoey picked it up and looked at Lola, "Do you know what this is?"

No, not a clue, I think we should ask Tate about it when she come back though." Lola said as she flopped on her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tate had finally found Chase in the girl's lounge playing foosball with Michael while waiting for Quinn. She ran over to them.

"Gee Chase where do you hide yourself? Never mind, I need to talk to you about something, _privately_." Tate said when she had reached them

Chases face looked confused but agreed.

Once away from the lounge noise and everything else, Tate started to speak.

"Okay, so I know how I want the whole album thing and movie to be a secret but if I'm gonna be practicing my songs, I can't always use the drama hall and Lola and Zoey are gonna get really suspicious! You've known them longer so are they trustworthy? And since you won't always be available, I'll need someone to talk to about it with. Are you understanding any of this?"

Chase's face showed he was thinking this all through very carefully. After about 15 seconds, he spoke. "Zoey you most definitely can trust but Lola loves to gossip. Hmm but I think if you really emphasize on the whole secret thing, she'd probably keep it secret."

A look of relief crossed Tate's face as she gave Chase a quick awkward hug, said thank you and ran out the door.

"Anytime." Chase called after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tate returned to her room and entered the door, Zoey and Lola both stood up. Zoey

said, "Tate, we need to ask you something." Tate nodded to signal continue. "Why did this agent card fall out of your guitar?"

Tate's face flushed red again. "Oh, you found that? Well, you probably won't believe me but about a year ago, an agent from this talent company's car broke down in front of our school so he came in to use the phone. I was working on a song during my free period and I hadn't noticed the door was open. So the guy passed through the halls and over heard me working on my own song and then heard me sing them. He came in and talked to me about my songs and before I knew it, we were at the recording company signing a record deal for an album and stuff. After the contract was signed, she thought I should try one audition so I did and I have a movie coming out in January. We agreed that I would remain as normal as possible about this until the movie and album came out. So only a month before the movie comes out, posters will be going out and I won't be unknown anymore. So that's why I came to America. Well one of the reasons. Whew, it's good to get that off my chest. But you can't tell anyone, not even your family members. No one."

Zoey and Lola were silent for a little bit but then Zoey spoke. "Wow! I'm so happy for you!! Whenever you need anything just ask ok. Wow I can't believe it." She leaned over and gave Tate a hug. Lola's comments were along the same lines and gave her a hug also.

They spend the rest of the time until they go to bed gossiping and other stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chase and Michael were hanging out in their room and Logan came in, and sat down mad. Michael stopped talking to Chase and looked over. "You okay dude?" "Do I look okay?" Michael turned to Chase with questioning look. Chase spoke up "Something wrong?" Logan stood up and started pacing. "Ya, there is. I always go out with the same chicks. They all drool over me, well, why wouldn't they, and if they're hot, I go out with them on um 2 dates. It's the same thing over and over. I'm stuck in a rut!" and he flopped onto one of the chairs. Chase and Michael both fake gasped. Logan shot them looks of disgust. Michael and Chase casually yet hurriedly scurried out of the room to go to the library. Logan stayed sitting in the room tossing a ball in his room thinking to himself, "who's different? Maybe a girl who isn't drooling all over me would do. Logan Reese needs a challenge."

"Yes, he does." A voice said from the doorway.

Logan sat up "who's there?"

"Me. You really need a challenge to distract you from talking to yourself." Tate said as she leaned on the doorframe.

Logan laughed sarcastically, "ha-ha, very funny. What are you doing here? Oh wait, don't tell me you're looking for Chase."

"Uh ya and I already looked in our lounge and he wasn't there, and he's not at SushiRox so I figured he must be here. But apparently he never is. Um, why were you talking to yourself? Don't tell me you've stooped that low." She said still leaning on the door frame.

"Again, ha-ha very funny. Now why don't you run along or are you permanently stuck to our door frame" he threw sarcastically.

"I would… but I haven't the faintest idea where to look for him since my other ideas turned out to be wrong. Do you have any idea of where he might be?"

Logan sighed and looked into her eyes, almost getting lost in the intensity and calmness in her hazel eyes but quickly shook him self out of it. "I think they were headed to the library for homework. That should help you to get out of our doorway. Goodbye." He started to get up to close the door.

"Fine, you don't have to be so rude abou-"her sentence was cut off by Logan slamming the door in her face. "Well then." And she huffed off towards the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran to the library but slowed down immensely when she entered. She saw Chase and Michael sitting at a table with books in front of them but their pencils weren't moving and there was only one book open so she knew they weren't working. "Chase can I talk to you for a second?" her face was glowing with happiness and eagerness so he got up and walked to a secluded corner.

"So…did you tell them?" Chase asked her.

"Yes I did. And they were happy and supportive! I'm so happy I took your advice! It took a little bit for it to sink in but oh my god! It feels so good to have my room mates know!" Tate looked at her watch. "Oh my god I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" and she walked out of the library almost as quickly as she entered it.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so reviews would be greatly appreciated. the song tate sings is hope has wings by brie larson. tell me if i should continue.


End file.
